Go Figure
by GimmeKat1
Summary: The phases return as Morganna tries to heal the system. Takes place 17 years after Quarintine.


Go Figure  
  
Friggin' disclaimer: I do not own .hack (there, said and done)  
  
I DO own Lanni Let the weirdness begin!  
  
*^*  
  
Jack-of-all-trades  
  
Master of none  
  
What clings thee to life  
  
Order, peace?  
  
Destruction, chaos?  
  
Or a delicate balance of good and evil?  
  
*^*  
  
A new player logged in for the first time and looked around at the beauty of the surroundings. 'This is almost...well, real!' The player walked down the steps in front of the chaos gate in Mac Anu and saw a canal spread out in front of him. As he walked forward, onto the bridge, he couldn't help but to look down at the calm flowing stream. He noticed a boat pass under his feet and saw a person riding on the boat below. Not knowing what to make of it, the player just moved on to the other side of the bridge and figure out who to make friends with. However, from the way people were looking at his magic rod, he was afraid that some people might attack him for it. 'Freaky...people just looking at this weapon...' he couldn't help to not think about it. One person though was kind enough to stop and introduce herself to the young player. "Gazing out into the distance, aren't you?" The player noticed the female heavy blade standing right next to him. "Can't even tell it's fake." The female heavy blade looked at the wavemaster next to her as he spoke his words. "I'm not sure how to put it. Its like a recreation of reality. The closest a game could get."  
  
"What's your name?" Questioned the female heavy blade. "Skeith." The wavemaster spoke softly, but quickly. "Yours?" Skeith asked the question and the girl was as quick to respond: "Lanni."  
  
--- You have received Lanni's member address ---  
  
The words popped up on Skeith's screen. With no reply, he decided to do a trade and give his address to Lanni. "Call me up sometime Skeith." Lanni walked back to the chaos gate and logged out back to the login screen.  
  
With nothing else to do, Skeith randomly chose three keywords until he got a level 1 area.  
  
Upon entering the area, Skeith noticed the nice grassy field. 'Very quiet and peaceful.' As he walked further towards the dungeon, he found himself face to face with a magic portal. As it opened and the monster, nothing more than a simple goblin, showed it's face, Skeith rose his red wand up and cast a simple spell. "GAN DON!" Within the first hit, the goblin fell down and promptly died and disappeared. With the treasure left behind, Skeith opened the box and took out some equipment, better than what he had. Once at the dungeon, Skeith noticed it's surroundings. It was simply stone, with patches of sand here and there. Although he noticed it, he chose to ignore it and continue down the dungeon path until the first magic portal.  
  
At the portal, a few goblins emerged and quickly gained ground on him. Skeith shouted another simple spell out. "VAK ROM.!" All three of the goblins died a quick death and Skeith was happy to find that he had risen a level. He continued down the dungeon at a slower but steady pace. Soon, he found himself at the very bottom, in the last room, and face to face with the Gott Statue. As he took the treasure, he watched the statue fall. 'What comes up must come down.' With that, he left the dungeon.  
  
He came back to the root town of Mac Anu and, while content in gaining a few levels, he wanted to meet up with Lanni. As he checked the time, he noticed that it was getting late and thought about getting some sleep. As he logged out, he noticed that he had a new email.  
  
From: Lanni Subject: Church  
  
I found a church area. Wanna go tomorrow? If ya do, I'll meet you at Mac Anu at 7:00 P.M. tomorrow. See ya there!  
  
P.S. If you can't make it, the key words are Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground  
  
-Lanni  
  
'That seems like an interesting place. I should go there with her.'  
  
As he turned of his terminal, the player in the game 'The World' known as Skeith, fell asleep in the real world as a 17-year-old teen nicknamed 'Taxi.'  
  
At school the next day, 'Taxi' walked by his friends and gave a little nod as they said hi. It was his lunch period, and he had the rest of the hour off. So, with a little thought, he went to the library and promptly went to a computer to look up the story known as the 'Epitaph of Twilight.' Using a basic search engine, it did not take him long to find an answer. As he read through it, he noticed the name and description of the parts of the diabolical wave in the story. 'Skeith, the terror of death. Great...I named my character after a killer.' A little bit after reading the story, 'Taxi' thought for a moment. 'If the programmer of "The World" was basing of this story, and that conflict came and was stopped, wouldn't the game just heal itself?'  
  
After school was over, 'Taxi' went home, spent a grand total of 15 minutes of time on homework and then logged onto 'The World.'  
  
"Lanni's on. I should flash mail her." Skeith spoke to himself as he saw the beautiful Mac Anu laying in front of his eyes. Within a minute, Lanni showed up right behind him and decide to scare him a little. She took her sword and put up to his neck and spoke in a menacing voice: "Give me your money." Skeith quickly glanced behind him and chuckled to himself as Lanni tried to scare him. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to that area with the church now instead of later." Skeith told Lanni. "Sure, lets go and I'll show you what is so special about it."  
  
*^*  
  
A/N: Yes, Skeith is alive. So what... I have my reasons. That is, in the later chapters. Please review! 


End file.
